Cookies
by PearlLane
Summary: Baking cookies can lead to so much more
1. Chapter 1

"Clark please go and help Chloe." Clark sat up on his old red couch in the loft where he had been reading.

"What's wrong Lois? Where is she?" His voice was rushed and panicky, usually he could sense when Chloe was in danger and he hadn't sensed anything all day.

Lois laughed a little into the phone at his quick worry, "Down boy, she is at the apartment attempting to bake. She is all worried about her dad being in the hospital and trying to bake him cookies. Now I would be there but you know I bake about as well as cab driver, and you're all domestic like so I figured you would go help her and maybe calm her down."

At her words Clark was able to calm down and let his muscles relax, he fell back against the couch and smiled at the vision of Chloe in the kitchen trying to bake. "Alright, I will run over and see what I can do."

He heard her sigh and could feel her own worry and tension over Chloe disappear at the reassurance she could count on him to take care of Chloe. "Thank you so much Clark, my moron editor has me running around on this drug trafficking he thinks is going on."

"No problem Lois, you know I am always here when it comes to Chlo. Now you go get some drug sellers." He was already up and ready to zip over to the Talon apartment that Chloe and Lois shared.

Even though he couldn't see it Lois still rolled her eyes at his dork-ness and got ready to get out of her car into the dark alley. "I know you're her hero Clarkie, thanks again." She hung up without allowing him the time to comment about his hate for her nickname and started for the alley.

Clark stared at the phone in anger for letting her get by with calling him that, but then he remembered Chloe needed his help. He closed his phone, stuck it in his pocket and dashed off in super speed to the apartment.

Not even a full three seconds later he was standing outside the door and he could hear a frustrated Chloe talking to herself and his smiled widened. He didn't bother to knock because he was there just as much as the two women, when he opened the door he saw the mess Chloe had gotten herself into.

There was flour all over the island and the floor along with all other types of things used when trying to bake. He leaned against the door frame and just watched her work with her back to him for a bit, it was quite amusing to see Chloe Sullivan actually struggling at something.

Chloe was getting very annoyed with this baking business, who knew making cookies from scratch would be so damn hard? She could feel the heat of eyes watching her and she couldn't stand it so she whipped around to find the culprit at her door. None other than Clark Kent was standing in a white shirt and jeans watching her with a smile on his face, "What's got you all smiles?"

He should have known that he wouldn't go unnoticed for too long, but the sight when she turned was even better. Not only was the flour on the island and the floor but it was all over her as well. Her hair was all messy and she looked kinda sexy in the bright yellow apron she wore over her simple tank top. Knowing he shouldn't laugh because it would only make her angrier, he walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "I just love it when you talk to yourself while working."

Incapable of staying mad at him she just sighed and laughed at how she knows she must look. "I don't know how you could call this work, because the last three batches I have tried have failed."

Distress and tiredness was very evident in her voice and Clark just wanted to hug her, "Would you like some help?"

Her smile was as wide as could be and already he could see the joy and appreciation in her eyes, "Would I ever! I got the recipes from your mom because those are the best cookies but I am afraid I have ruined them in my interpretation."

Closing the distance between them Clark came to stand by her side and look over the piece of paper that held her quick scribble of his mother's recipe. "Okay so you have all the ingredients right?"

She set the bowl she had been holding down, "Yeah and it always goes fine until I mix them by hand, I have no idea what I do wrong."

Looking into her bowl he could see she had made a start on her next batch and he she was at said stage. "I think it has to do with the way you mix, I know it sounds stupid but when I used to watch my mom she always did it this funny way."

Chloe looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Really? That's it? Well then you show me because I have never seen more than one way to mix." She held out the bowl and whisk to him and waited for him to show her.

He shook his head and pushed the bowl back at her, "No you have to feel it out, here." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her own and placed his hands over hers. "Like this, you need to move the bowl as you fold the ingredients over each other."

Instantly she froze at the touch of his skin to her own and the feeling of his strong chest against her back. She knew he didn't mean to make her all flustered but he sure was, but amazingly her body just followed what his instructed of her. Watching their hands move together as they made the batter she couldn't help but take in his farm fresh sent and warm breath on her neck.

Clark realized a little too late that this could have been a bad idea, the minute Chloe's back relaxed to curve just perfectly against his chest he felt how intimate their stance was. But he didn't want to make the situation awkward so he just kept moving her hands in the motion that his mom had once taught him. "That's it, you're getting it."

His voice vibrated against her back and Chloe had to bit her lower lip from releasing a small sigh. Closing her eyes she tried to keep the naughty visions starting in her head from distracting her, but it didn't really help. The vision of Clark laying her down across the counter and leaning over her was running through her mind and without her own knowledge a small moan escaped her lips.

Doing his own best to keep any fantasies that might have came to mind Clark kept his focus on the baking and their hands moving together. But once he heard her small whimper he practically dropped the bowl, thank God he held it together. He wasn't going to go there with Chloe, he couldn't risk their friendship. No matter how often he had been thinking about her in a more than friends way, no matter how perfect she seemed to fit in his arms and against his body, no matter how much that sigh gave him the impression that she wanted it just as badly.

Chloe felt Clark get tense and it scared her, did he get frightened of her noise? Or was he just as deeply wanting to act on the sexual tension created by his mixing method? She knew that if they did go the way her body was pleading of her their close friendship could get messy, or it could only get better. And then she also knew that if she didn't find release soon she might explode.

The silence was killing them both, but each was too afraid to make the first move. Neither knew what that move was going to be either; they were still both dancing the fence line of friendship and long awaited lust. But after a few more silent moments pass Chloe can't take it any longer and she sets the bowl down on the counter. And without turning around she speaks barely above a whisper, "Clark, kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

His hands lay still against her own on the flat surface of the counter and he was trying to find words to respond to her request, "Chlo…"

She didn't want him to think too hard, kissing didn't require thought, she turned in his arms and held her palms flat against his chest. "Clark, don't talk just kiss me."

Automatically his hands fell to her hips when she took hers away, he looked down into her green orbs and saw a reflection of his own feelings. A need and want so strong that not even kryptonite was going to stop them, he took one more look into her eyes and bowed his head to meet her own in a strong kiss.

The moment his lips crashed into hers she knew that she hadn't made a mistake in crossing that line. Her hands rushed up into his hair and held him as close as she could get him, she wasn't allowing him to get away this time.

Clark's grip tightened on her hips and he tugged her small body right flush against his own, he wanted to feel every inch of her. He shivered as her mouth opened and their tongues met each other to deepen the kiss. Without knowing his hands swept to beneath her behind and he picked her up with ease and set her on the edge of the counter.

Taken by surprise at the sudden movement a small squeal escaped Chloe and she clung tighter to Clark's neck. When she landed she pulled away and looked deep into Clark's eyes, she couldn't get over the lust his eyes held, and all for her.

The sound of her squeal had caused Clark to break away in fear he may have hurt her, but when she looked at him he knew that she was just shocked at the fast movement. He loved searching her eyes and watching her watch him, but his own eyes kept lingering to her mouth. It was a beginning to swell from their kiss and all he wanted to do was kiss her some more.

Watching him take her in, she felt admired and beautiful with the way his eyes scanned her face. She also noticed the way his eyes lingered over her lips and she couldn't suppress a giggle.

Her laugh, the laugh that was like an angel's song to him, erupted and he refocused back to her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Not so much funny as cute, I caught you starring at my lips with that look in your eye." She continued to thread her fingers in his hair and gently scratch at his scalp, while she brought her legs around his hips and pulled him as close to her as the counter would allow.

A grin spread across his face and he bowed his head momentarily, "Well, it is hard not to stare…" Her soft fingers in his hair felt amazing; he never thought that a scalp message could feel so good to the point of turning him on. A groan rumbled from this throat and he brought his head back up, "but I would much rather kiss them then stare at them."

Her own grin appeared on her face and she hooked her legs and bucked against him, "I'm not gonna stop you cowboy." Bringing her face just mere inches away from his she waits for him to kiss her again.

The look of play in her eyes brought out a feeling in Clark he had never experienced before, it was this caveman feeling of want. He wanted her and that was a fact, and she wanted him, she was making it plainly obvious. With her lips so close to his own, tempting them, he lost control. He grabbed at her hips again and brought his lips to meet hers in another passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for either to want more, quickly Chloe's hands were at the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. And Clark had to tug at the strings of the apron to get it untied and over her head before he grabbed at her top and removed it. Once the top halves of their bodies were exposed the hands began to roam and explore.

Chloe always knew that Clark's body was heaven sent but she never imagined it would _feel_ this good. His muscles were taut and would twitch slightly under her touch, his back quickly became like a maze to her. She wanted to learn and memorize each and every curve to it.

In his own enjoyment Clark took in all her body had to offer, from her full, round breasts to her flat stomach and toned arms. He wanted to touch and caress every inch of her; he began kissing his way down from her neck. Her skin even tasted amazing, like cinnamon it was spicy but like fruit it was sweet.

Under his tender kisses, Chloe withered in the sweet pleasure and ached to do the same to him. But once his mouth landed upon her breast all thoughts went out the window, the warm moist mark his lips left upon her skin was a intense feeling she had never felt. Her hands found themselves wrapped up in his hair again as she held him tight to her chest craving more of his sweet torture.

The harsh grip her hands took upon his hair let him know that he must be doing something right. He continued to place gentle kiss up and down her exposed skin and slowly brought his hands up her bare back to rest on the clasp of her bra. Stopping he pulled his head back to look at her for confirmation she was okay with his actions.

His manners made her smile, she should have known that even in the heat of the moment he wouldn't forget the respect that his parents had raised him with. She held his gaze for a few seconds as she twirled the short hairs at the nape of his neck and nodded before leading down and claiming his lips again.

At fist he fumbled a bit with the tiny metal and fabric clasp but after a little tugging he got the thing undone. Once he had it opened he began to peel it off her shoulders and then let the small lacy garment fall to the floor.

He had an intake of breath has her bare breast brushed against his own chest, he could feel how peaked her nipples were and it made the bulge in his jeans grow even larger. His hands quickly returned to their spot on her hips, just grazing the waist line of her jeans, jeans he so badly wanted to disappear.

Chloe could sense his eagerness and could also mimic it as well, she had always thought sex with Clark would be slow and very romantic but now that it was knocking at the door she didn't care how fast it happened, it just needed to happen. Her long awaited lust and desire was much to strong to keep her form holding back. Sinking her hands down to his own waist line she hooked her fingers into two of his belt loops and pulled up.

Obviously she couldn't really lift him all the way up but her effort gave him the hint and he hoisted himself up onto the counter with her. He stayed stationed between her legs and moved the many bowls and bags out of the way to lay her across the small island. When he looked down at her he had to force his mouth to stay shut at the picture of beauty underneath him.

As much as she adored his gentleness and sweet looks of longing, it was getting to the point where she felt she might have to push him down and straddle him. Deciding to take a less aggressive approach she just reached up for his belt and began to loosen the stupid leather strap that prevented her from getting to the goods.

Clark had to laugh at the quickness of her actions and the hurried rush in her eyes, but he also understood. The feeling of her hands brushing against his erection made him throw his head back and close his eyes; her feminine touch was so much more different than his own, so much better.

Finally getting the belt of she unbuttoned his jeans and shoved at both them and his boxers, and the sight she came in contact with was amazing. She had always assumed that God would not grant a man such an unbelievable body and looks and not grace him in this area, but Lord did he bless Clark!

Feeling self conscious at the wide, intrigued look in her eyes, Clark continued to kick of his boots, pants, and boxers. Then once he was completely naked he reached for her own and quickly had the zipper down button popped in no time. With no questions asked she lifted her hips to help him east the pants off her. Once they were gone they simply stayed transfixed with each other.

After another small glance down at Clark jr., Chloe was reminded of that haste and lust flowing through her blood. Reaching she gently brushed her fingers up from the base of his shaft to the tip and encircled it. Her eyes never left Clark's and she made sure to keep the contact as she stroked him.

Grinding his teeth, he moaned at the pleasure he petite hand could bring in just one little movement. He knew though that if she kept it up this whole ordeal would be done much faster than either expected, and he didn't want that. Looking into her eyes he finally spoke, "Chlo…a condom…can't last much longer."

Feeling that exact same feeling Chloe nodded and released her hand from him and pointed to her purse on the coffee table, "In the pack pocket of my purse, there should be a couple."

Sadness filled him when her hand left a void on his skin but he was thankful she had a condom on her, why he didn't start carrying one 'just in case' he had no idea. Rushing over to her purse in super speed was even more relieved to find the spot she mentioned right away. He grabbed the small package and ran back to her, jumping back up between her legs, to find her eyes full of admiration. "That is soo sexy"

He couldn't hold back his own boyish grin at her words, "You're not too bad yourself." He quickly unwrapped the foil and pulled out the condom and rolled it on, watching only her the whole time. Leaning back over her he placed a kiss upon her lips, "You sure you're ready for this?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close she nodded, her nose brushing against his, "I have been ready for this for so long now; don't make me wait any longer." At her own words she lifted up her hips and let her moist lips brush against the tip of his cock.

Clark closed his eyes tight and bowed his head into her shoulder, probing for her entrance he found it quickly and held still for just a moment.

His teasing was driving Chloe insane and she knew that an insult would probably ruin the mood so she just went with a small push, "Please Clark…"

Her small moan brought him back and with a slow, gentle thrust he entered her and slid all the way in. A warm and moist sensation overflowed him and he had to take another brief moment to take it in, but not for long because Chloe's squeal pushed him to pull out and push back in again.

Chloe had never felt so full in her life, having the feeling of him inside her was far better than she had ever fantasized about. Clenching her legs around his hips she bucked into him to encourage a speed in his rhythm.

Taking the hint Clark picked it up and they seemed to stay at that constant speed for quite some time. Their hips moved together in perfect unison, hers coming up to meet him as he withdrew and got ready to push in again. But the building climax in both was getting close to release. Chloe could feel it in Clark, and she could feel her own in her stomach, all they needed was just one more little push.

And with Clark's next deep thrust she clenched her walls around him tight and held on for a few seconds, and that did it for Clark. A long moan came form his mouth and he went still as all his build up went flowing out. Which was enough to make her lose her own orgasm and her scream filled the apartment.

When both had caught their breath Clark picked her up and rolled them over so he was laying on his back and her on top of him. He stroked up and down her back while he placed many kisses into her hair. Chloe just relaxed against his body and loving arms, it by far beat any kind of day dreams she had come up with. Looking around she saw the cookie dough mix had spilled and some was sticking to his forearm, she leaned over and licked it off. "Hey, we got it."

Not understanding her sudden glee he looked down at her with a puzzled face, "Well I didn't think it was that hard, especially when you got all that pent up sexual tension between two people."

Chloe looked at him, "No, you dork. I meant we got the batter right, here." And with that she dipped her finger into the bowl and then stuck it into his mouth.

Her actions almost too fast for Clark he had to take a moment to register she had stuck her finger in his mouth so he would eat the cookie dough. Sucking it all off he took much longer than needed, winding his tongue around her finger a few times and nibbling at it as he released it. When the taste did sink in his eyes went wide, "Hey we really did!"

The action of feeding him cookie dough would never be the same as he had now given Chloe a mini orgasm just then, but she would let that be her own little secret. Dipping her finger back into the batter she stuck it in her own mouth, "See told ya."

Watching her suck from her own finger was enough to get Clark ready for round too, but just as he was about to lean in and kiss her, her phone rang. Looking behind her head Chloe saw it sitting on the edge of the counter. Reaching she grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hello? Oh hi Lois, did we get the cookies right?" She looked back up at Clark and found his finger with more cookie batter on it, licking it she smiled back into the phone, "Oh yeah, we got it."

****

The End


End file.
